Thank You, Logan Mitchell
by Gabsikle
Summary: A follow up of Thank You, William Shakespeare. Kendall remembers the years with Logan as their final year of college comes to end. But this night may also be the beginning of something else. One shot.


_**So here's a nice little oneshot follow up to Thank You, William Shakespeare. I hope you all like it. :D**_

Kendall waited impatiently for Logan to get home from his last class. He was hoping this evening would be an eventful one. He still had some time to wait, so he laid down on the couch of their apartment in New York City—it was pretty close to Columbia, where they went to school, and wasn't _too _expensive. Kendall reflected on his past few years with Logan.

College had been somewhat of a shock for both of them. Logan was no longer one of the smartest, and Kendall wasn't the best writer. But they got over that and did their best. They also had to get used to being away from their families, and living with each other. There were some fights, but it eventually worked out.

The summer before their Sophomore year, they made the decision to get an apartment. Logan had been torn about the whole thing. New York was going to be their permanent home. He wouldn't be close to his parents anymore. He had _always _been close to his parents. They were always right there if he needed them, but not anymore.

Mrs. Mitchell wasn't too excited about them staying in New York, but she helped them find an apartment. They had Logan's car sent over, and kept it on a garage for when they needed it. Then they both went and looked for jobs. They both managed to score a job at a bookstore. They saved up money and slowly bought furniture for their tiny apartment. And, naturally, they found a church for Logan to go to—Kendall still went with him every Sunday, but wasn't always happy about it.

There was a lot of fighting the summer before their Junior year. It seemed like every time they were in the same room they snapped at each other. And they were barely having sex.

Finally, Logan said, "I think we need a break."

Fear gripped at Kendall. "What do you mean? Like, a break from our relationship? You want to go on a break? Like on Friends? Logan-"

"Dearest, calm down-"

"Oh my god, you wanna sleep with someone else?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "_No. _We're not Ross and Rachel. It's just... we fight all the time these days. Sometimes I wanna smack you really hard you annoy me so much."

Kendall crossed his arms. "I know the feeling," he mumbled.

Logan sighed. "Which is why I think we need to spend sometime apart."

"What do you even mean by that?"

"Like, one of us goes away to visit family for a week. We see each other almost twenty-four/seven. Maybe what we need is to _not _see each other for a bit. Couples do need breaks from each other."

Kendall considered this. He knew he shouldn't have liked the idea of being away from Logan, but he did. They were in love; shouldn't people in love want to be together always? But maybe Logan's little idea would work. "OK. Let's try it."

Logan left on a Saturday. They decided Logan would be the one to go since he was so close to his parents, and missed them a lot. Kendall dropped him off at the airport. They hugged good-bye, but no kiss.

Kendall got a text from Logan when he safely landed. After that text, Kendall let his week free from Logan begin.

He slept in on Sunday, and it was glorious. He loved not having to sit in church and sing about Jesus. And he had the whole bed to himself, which was great. He could finally spread out.

On Monday and Tuesday, he was pleased that he could actually spend time writing after work with no interruptions. Sometimes he would be in the zone then Logan would start talking to him and ruin it. But that didn't happen with Logan gone. He managed to write three chapters of the novel he was working on.

It wasn't until Wednesday morning that things started to feel wrong. He rolled over in bed and went to put his arm around Logan. He was confused when his arm came in contact with just the bed. When he opened his eyes he remembered that Logan was away. From that moment on, the day just felt off. He found himself wishing he could sneak peeks at Logan getting dressed. He wished he could share with Logan what he had written the night before—Logan was always the best at critiquing his writing. He wished Logan was by his side as he headed to work.

During his lunch break, he called Logan for the first time since Logan left.

"Hello?"

Kendall's heart skipped a beat when he heard Logan's voice. It was like music to his ears. "Hi, sweetness."

"Hey, Kendall. How are you?"

"Good." Now that he was talking to logan. "I'm on a break. Um. What have you been up to?"

"I talked to Father Liam at church." Father Liam. The priest who helped Logan come to terms with his sexual orientation. He made Logan realize that God would still love him even if he was gay. Which worked out for Kendall since he had been pining for Logan since Freshmen year. "He asked how we were doing and I filled him in. I spent the day with my parents on Monday. They took off work just for me."

"Aw. That's nice."

"Yeah. I saw your mom and sister yesterday. I had dinner with them. Katie's dog Mario is _huge. _I swear he keeps getting bigger. He must be a miracle of science or something."

"Or something," Kendall agreed.

Logan laughed. "Tonight I'm seeing James, Camille, Carlos, and Stephanie. Tomorrow it'll be just me and the girls, and the next day just me and the guys."

"Sounds fun." Kendall made a mental note to make plans with some of their friends in New York.

"So what have you been up to?" Logan asked.

"Working and writing."

"Ooh. You get more of your book done?"

Kendall smiled. "He loved that Logan was so excited about his writing. "Three chapters."

"Awesome! I can't wait to read them."

"I think you'll like them." He checked the time. "Shit. I gotta get back to work."

"OK. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye, Kendall."

That night, as Kendall was laying in bed, his phone rang. He saw that Logan was calling and answered, "Hello?"

"I didn't realize how much I missed your voice until you called," Logan said.

Kendall felt relief. Logan had been missing him too. "Same. This apartment just suddenly felt so empty without you. And I felt so lonely today."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK. I have plans with some of our friends here tomorrow. That should help. But I don't think sleeping alone is gonna be fun tonight."

"You liked it the first few nights, didn't you?" Logan asked, and Kendall could hear the smile in his voice.

"Maybe."

They went on talking until Kendall could barely keep his eyes open. They ended the conversation saying "I love you" several times.

On Saturday, Kendall was practically jumping out of his skin as he waited for Logan at the airport. When he saw Logan, he had to resist the urge to run to him. He could tell Logan was doing the same. When Logan reached him, he dropped his bag and put his arms around Kendall. They both sighed in relief.

"I've missed you," Logan whispered.

"I've missed you too. So much." He stepped back a little from Logan and then brought their lips together. There was an instant spark. A spark that was always there with every kiss, but seemed more intense because it had been awhile.

After it ended, Logan said, "We need to get back to the apartment."

They decided after that once a month each would go out with friends for the night without the other. That way they would get some time apart and not smother each other.

During their Junior year, Kendall finished writing a novel. After tweaking it a bit, Logan convinced him to send it out to publishers. It look a lot of rejections and a good amount of editing/re-writing, but _finally _Kendall landed a book deal. The night he found out was on of the best of Kendall's life.

Now, their Senior year was almost over and Kendall's book was coming out soon. The final product had just been delivered to their apartment, and inside the book sat a surprise for Logan.

…

Logan was walking up to his floor. He had finished class and was starving. He hoped Kendall had made or ordered some dinner. And he wondered if Kendall's book had arrived yet.

Logan smiled to himself. Both of their dreams were starting to come true. Logan had gotten into a good medical school, and Kendall had a book deal. It was a two book deal, and Kendall was already working on his second novel. Logan knew Kendall's book would do somewhat well. It may not start out as a best seller, but people would like it.

Logan reached their apartment, unlocked it, and walked in. He shut the door and locked it again. "I don't smell dinner."

"Shit," Kendall said as he got off the couch. "I completely forgot."

Logan put his bag and keys down. "It's fine. We'll order Chinese." He looked at Kendall and saw what he was holding. He went up to kendall. "Is that it?"

Kendall smiled and held it out to him. "Yup."

Logan took it. "It looks so nice."

"I know. It's finally real."

Logan grinned. "Does having a novel published feel good?"

"You bet your sweet ass it does." Kendall paused, suddenly looking nervous. "Um. Read the dedication."

"OK." Logan knew the dedication would be to him, but Kendall had refused to let him see it until the book arrived. He opened the book and briefly wondered why Kendall put a bookmark in there. He shrugged and took the bookmark out, holding it in his left hand. He turned the page that held the dedication: _Thank you, Logan Mitchell. For giving me the courage to let people see my writing, and for loving me. This book wouldn't exist without you. I love you, sweetness. Will you marry me? _

Logan let out a small gasp. He looked at Kendall and back to the book a few times. "Y-your publisher... let you write that?"

Logan saw Kendall roll his eyes. "Yes. They thought it'd get people to talk about the book. Especially since the book is about a gay teen. Not that it was their idea! I went to them with the idea."

"Kendall..."

"Look at the bookmark."

Logan did. He dropped the book. Tied to the end of the bookmark was a silver ring. At closer inspection, Logan saw that it had a small diamond on it. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew some of their friends would make fun of the ring for being too girly, but he thought it was perfect. He started to untie the ring from the bookmark.

"Well?" Kendall said. "Do you wanna marry me?"

Logan put the ring on his finger. "Of course I do!" He jump-tackled Kendall to the floor and kissed him. "I love you, Kendall. Of course I'll marry you." He kissed him again, but this time put more into it. He started to kick off his shoes and socks.

Kendall got what was going on. He broke the kiss in order to remove Logan's shirt. Then he rolled them so he was on top of Logan. He took off his own shirt, then trailed kisses across Logan's collar bone. He slowly kissed down Logan's stomach, occasionally scraping his teeth on that beautiful skin—something that made Logan whine and moan. He got to Logan's pants and undid them. He quickly pulled off Logan's pants and underwear. Unable to resist, Kendall put his mouth around Logan's member and began to suck.

Logan moaned loudly and his hands went to Kendall's hair. "Kendall! Oh god!" He had to resist the urge to thrust into Kendall's mouth. "Please."

Kendall understood. He sat up and removed the rest of his clothes. Since there was no way he was going into their room for the lube, he stuck his fingers in his mouth to slick them up. Then he used them to prepare Logan. Logan turned into a writhing mess on the floor, begging Kendall to "get on with it." Kendall chuckled and did as Logan wanted. He used his own saliva to lubricate himself, then slowly entered Logan. "I love you."

Logan wrapped his legs around Kendall and smiled. "I love you too." He moaned as Kendall began to move. The pace remained slow, a gentle and sweet lovemaking so they both could cherish the moment. Light kisses were placed on any easily reached are of skin. Nails raked down a back and arms. Names were called out lovingly. Eyes locked as they both tumbled over the edge.

Kendall laid on Logan. He rested his head on Logan's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Who know proposing would lead to such awesome sex?"

Logan laughed and smacked Kendall's back. "Way to ruin the moment."

Kendall kissed Logan's chest right over the heart. "You still love me."

"I do." Logan's stomach growled.

Kendall laughed. "I'll order us Chinese." He stood up and grabbed his phone. "The usual?"

"Yeah." Logan got up and pulled his underwear on. He wasn't as comfortable walking around naked as Kendall. He sat on the couch and pulled his phone out of his pants. "I wanna call people."

Kendall dialed the Chinese place and smiled. "Do it."

Logan called his parents first.

"Hello?" Mrs. Mitchell answered.

"Mom! Is Dad there?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to pick up one of the other phones."

"OK..." She did as he requested.

When his dad was on the phone, Logan said, "Kendall proposed!"

Kendall finished ordering the Chinese food and watched Logan talk to his parents. He looked so happy as he told them the news. Kendall was glad he did it. He had been afraid that Logan would think it was too soon—he even had an argument prepared. But Logan turned out to be thrilled, and that filled Kendall with so much joy.

Logan finished with his parents and looked at Kendall, a huge smile on his face. "They're really happy for us."

Kendall walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Good. Food will be here in thirty."

"OK. You gotta put pants on when the delivery guy gets here."

Kendall pouted. "But I don't wanna."

Logan laughed and poked Kendall's nose. "The delivery guy will think you wanna sleep with him." He kissed Kendall. "Let's take a quick shower."

"OK."

After they ate, they both made calls. Logan called his cousin Andrew and his cousin's husband Harry. Kendall called his mom and sister. Logan called the girls back home, and Kendall called the guys. Everyone was ecstatic for them.

In bed, Logan said, "So when should we actually get married?"

Kendall ran a hand through Logan's hair. "Well... I know you'll be really busy with med school. And everything after that."

"You may get busy too," Logan pointed out.

"Yeah."

"So, we'll just have to make time. I think maybe in the summer."

"Summer sounds nice."

"And it doesn't have to be really big. Just close friends and family." Logan was silent for a moment, thinking. "Wanna do it in, like, two years?"

"Sounds perfect."

_**I hope this was OK. I wrote it in a day, so that's my excuse for any mistakes... **_


End file.
